


Post-Workout "Fun"

by SomeKindOfThing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Gangbang, Gym Sex, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scents & Smells, Spitroasting, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeKindOfThing/pseuds/SomeKindOfThing
Summary: Our unnamed protagonist stays late to avoid getting caught in the men's locker room, but gets more than she bargained for.
Kudos: 12





	Post-Workout "Fun"

The hot, fine mist of the showers curled around my ankles as I walked past them to my locker, drenched in the sweat of a long workout. I bit my bottom lip hard, insisting to myself that I was in control as I made my way through the dense, musky air of the locker room. The smell of men was overpowering, it surrounded me on all sides, tugging at my senses and provoking a reaction exactly where I wished it wouldn't. Thankfully it was just me in here now, and whoever stayed that late to shower, perks of a late workout.

I sat down to towel off, letting my hair flow downward. Long auburn tresses tumbled from the tight bun I had kept it in all the way to the small of my back and shone under the lamp light. Occupied like so, I barely registered the sound of the showers being turned off. Suddenly the locker room was filled with murmuring.

Sneaking a furtive upward glance I saw five men, all muscle-bound and fresh from the shower room, chatting away about their plans for the week. Passing mentions of work, dinner dates, wives and children filtered through my ears and made no impression. I was stunned, rooted to the spot by the sight of their muscles, their taught physiques and above all their smell. Even having just left the showers there was a musk about them, a raw masculine energy that only a woman in heat can pick up on. A lingering hint of sweat and dirt melded with soft chemical soap to produce a heady aroma.

Then I was noticed, one of them must have looked over and seen me staring, not knowing what I was doing. Two of them approached me as the conversation died and they turned their heads to me, muttering to each-other about what a woman was doing in here, and why she was staring at them, open mouthed.

I reached for words but none came as the two of them advanced on me, one lean but tall and clearly strong, the other shorter than me, but heavy set and with arms as thick as bollards. All I could manage was a stuttering “I..hhhhnnn” sound, which merely prompted arrogant smirks. I stood and made to gather my things from my locker, but found myself backed against it by the two of them.

“Where do you suppose you're going?” the shorter man asked, eyes running across my curves like a breeder eyeing up a bitch.

“We've all had a long day sweetheart” the lean man said, leaning in and placing his arm above my head. The other three approached cautiously from across the locker room, “and when we see a pretty girl staring like that well... we're happy to give her what she wants”.

I recoiled as the two of them reached out and grabbed my wrists, but surrounded by them as I was I was powerless to stop them pinning me back against the lockers, while the other three now came forward to claim their share of the prize.

Two others, one tall and dark the other bulky, with rough and hairy hands, grabbed my spats by the waist and pulled downward, taking my boyshorts with them and exposing exactly what I had been hoping to hide this whole time. As it flopped out eyebrows were raised at the size of it, it was at least seven inches fully erect but right now it stood at only half-mast as the two who had me by the wrists began to feel up my body.

“Pretty big dick for a girl” said one of the men, suppressing his laughter.  
“The fuck!” Shouted another with a barely concealed air of disgust, “fucking freak!”  
“Nobody's asking you to suck it man,” chimed in a more mellow voice.

A mass of ten hands reached out to feel every inch of me, what was left of my clothes was torn apart in short order. For what felt like hours but was only seconds they groped, teased and played with every inch of me, revelling in the slick sweat that coated my thighs and made one of them comment that I came “pre-lubed”. Animals playing with their food, they ignored my struggles, cries and protests until finally one had had enough.

A rough hand gripped me by the neck and shoved my face down into a bench hard and fast, leaving me stunned from the impact. Through a daze I heard him say

“Nobody needs to see all the stupid fucking faces you make, freak” as he lined himself up to enter me. I was terrified, nothing had prepared me for this, not even toys at home. He was thick, long and forcing his way inside without remorse or care for what I felt. My mind went blank as agony overtook my senses and all I could stammer out was a pathetic “please.... stop....” before a finger hooked in to the side of my mouth put an end to my protests.

His thrusts were hard and fast, painful to endure as he slammed the full length in to the base. Lying on the cold floor I writhed in agony and tried to crawl away, his overpowering scent mingling with mine and filling my nostrils with the stink of rape, blood and dominance. The others casually played with themselves and waited their turn as he ravaged me on the floor.

“Hey bro hurry up we all want a turn” came the mellow voice from earlier, cutting across my muffled cries

“Well then fuckin' hold her legs down so I can get a good thrust, the bitch likes to struggle” the man on top of me spat back, two of them obliged and pinned me in place while he used me, idly chatting between themselves about what a whore I was and how pathetic I must be to be in this position. 

After what felt like an eternity on the hard concrete floor, his fingernails carving welts in my flesh and his thrusts slamming me into the ground and bruising my front and back, I felt his breathing intensify and his thrusts get faster. With an animal grunt I felt his cock tense and then let loose a load inside me, my hole clenching as he withdrew. Through a mixture of pain and ecstasy I felt tears well in my eyes and a sob wrack my chest, and was only dimly aware of the voices chattering above me.

“Who's next?” A triumphant tone asked, which prompted four eager responses and debate about who came where in the pecking order. 

“She's got a mouth doesn't she? We can go two at a time.” A deep voice suggested, barely registering in my mind as I lay there crying, certain I was bleeding from how rough the first one had been.

“Go for it, it'll shut that fucking noise up too” the voice of the first guy said, as two of them positioned themselves at either end of me. As the second man to fuck me that night slid in, thankfully less rough and easier to take than the first, my eyes rolled back and I barely registered the one lifting my face up off the ground and pinching my nose to make me open my mouth. As he entered my mouth and my tears ran down my cheeks on to his cock all I could do was try to suppress the gag reflex and get it over with, my throat being used just as harshly as my ass was.

It could have been hours that passed after that, I lost all sense of time. The two who used me for round two came and were replaced by another two. When they were done it was time for seconds, for thirds. That whole night I was spit on, fucked and abused until they had had their fill. 

I think I passed out. 

I don't think they cared.

The last thing I remember was that three of them had gotten tired and gone home, leaving only the first one to use me and the one with the mellow voice behind.

“You think we should clean her up?” came an enquiry, as I reached a rare moment of lucidity curled up in the fetal position in the corner of a shower.

“Nah, just throw the freak a towel and it'll clean itself up when it can see straight.” A soft towel was draped over top of me as I shuddered internally and pretended not to be conscious.

“Alright bro, and if she's still here tomorrow I got first dibs this time, okay?”. With that, they walked off to leave.

After the last of their footsteps faded it took me a moment before I dared move again. I stirred, tried to stand and collapsed to the floor. My body betrayed me and left me with no recourse but to sit there weeping. 

I lay down, and tried to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray back into publicly writing erotica after about a decade, and I hope you enjoy it! This was originally written to be shared with a friend, but got such a good reception from him and some others that I wanted to keep it around.
> 
> Some of the material is edgy or distasteful, but trust me when I say this is just me pandering to my audience!
> 
> I want to keep writing both SFW and erotic materials, and I hope you appreciate my first offering! ^^


End file.
